


Mondays

by MintIceTea



Series: Off The Books [3]
Category: Dead Fish (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintIceTea/pseuds/MintIceTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a fuzzy-minded confession for Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tmblr: http://minticetea.tumblr.com/post/99548907375
> 
> And, uh, this is a sequel of a sequel (that hasn't been written yet) to Off the Books. Not that you need to read that. All you need to know is that this takes place after the events of Dead Fish.

When Belle was called to the Parrot Club to pick up Danny she wasn’t sure what she expected. But it definitely wasn’t a drunk and slurring Danny. Especially since the club was closed, as it usually was on Monday mornings. The dancer calling from Danny’s cell explained that while they practicing a routine Danny was testing new drinks at the bar. He had always insisted on trying every single drink his bar offered. No matter how “fru fru” he thought they were. The dancer was apologetic about having to call her.

The bartender was not.

“Idiot should’ve told me he was still on the pain medication.”

While the vest had saved his life, it had left him with fractured and bruised ribs. Danny, ever the workaholic, didn’t let that hold him back, though. More than once Belle had found herself having to drag Danny home and make him rest. 

Sometimes she wondered if that was his goal all along. And if she didn’t love him, (and though they had only been dating a few weeks she did love him though they hadn’t exchanged those words yet) she may have been tempted to leave him where she found him. Sprawled out on one of the club’s sofas, slurring demands in puzzled frustration as his employees giggled. 

“Jus’… fucking stop that twittering!” He growled and a few bit their lips or covered their mouths in attempts to obey, but the laughter won out. “You’re a bunch o’ fucking brainless twats!” Danny muttered, sinking back into the cushions as one dancer patted his arm.

“We know, Danny,” they assured him good-naturedly. “Now get up, Belle is here.” 

“Belle?” He squinted in her direction as if he was having trouble focusing.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” She smiled at him, glad to see him despite the circumstances.

“Fucking fine.” His growl faded into a whine as he continued. “Belle, they keep telling me I need to go…like, take a fucking nap.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Belle had to bite back her own giggle at the hopeful look that crossed Danny’s face. 

It took both Belle and the dancer to get Danny into Belle’s blue car, grumbling and swaying the whole way. He finally settled down into the seat with a huff as Belle dropped a kiss on his forehead. He turned his head to follow her, trying to catch her lips with his as she buckled him in. She shut the door on his whine and turned to the woman who had helped her out. 

“Thank you, Aqua. I’m sorry about this.”

“Oh don’t be. It was very entertaining.” She chuckled. “I’ll send you a copy of the video. You know, in case you ever need to blackmail him into listening.”

-*-*-

An hour or so later, back in Danny’s apartment with a mug of tea in her hand Belle settled onto the bed beside him. Despite his protests of being “not fucking tired!” he was sprawled out, lightly snoring until the movement of the bed stirred him.

He blinked about in confusion until Belle’s hand on his head drew his attention. He made a disgruntled sound and wiggled until his forehead was pressed against her hip. She laughed softly at him.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” 

“Fucking – my head’s all foggy. What day is it?”

“Monday. You were at the club and the alcohol reacted with your pain medicine, remember?”

“Monday…” he laid his hand on her thigh, patting her leg thankfully. “I love you on Mondays.”

“Just on Mondays?” She questioned with a snort of laughter. He frowned in bleary offense. 

“All days.” His hand began to creep upwards, absently stroking her stomach through her top. “But everyone is a fucking idiot on Mondays ‘cept you and that’s the second most important reason why I love you.” 

She caught his wrist before he made it to her breasts. He huffed and she shushed him. “Second most?”

“Yeah, first most is that you’re here.” He wriggled closer until his head rested on her thigh. “That’s the fucking best.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he practically purred. “I love you too, Danny.”


End file.
